beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade Burst Turbo - Episode 50
is the fiftieth episode of the Beyblade Burst Turbo season. It first aired on March 18, 2019 and later aired on December 14, 2019 and mistakenly aired in Canada on August 18, 2019, even though Episodes 44-48 have yet to air and was originally supposed to air on September 15, 2019. Plot Despite a string of Ring Out and Survivor Finishes, the score is still stuck at 0-0! With the crowd on his side, Aiger follows his intuition and listens to Achilles. In this final epic encounter, he resolves to show Phi the true meaning of the bond between Blader and Bey! Major Events * Aiger and Phi continue their battle, which Aiger is victorious. Characters * Aiger Akabane * Phi * Hyde * Ranjiro Kiyama * Naru Akabane * Toko Aoi * Nika Aoi * Achilles * Phoenix * Valt Aoi * Shu Kurenai * Fubuki Sumiye * Suoh Genji * Kit Lopez * Free De La Hoya * Kristina Kuroda * Raul Comas * Taiga Akabane * Kana Akabane * Harumi Hijikawa * Gumita * Jonji * Tobisuke * Benimaru * Kimeru Imabune * Hayao Ashida * Koji Konda Beyblades * Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension (Aiger's) * Dread Phoenix 10 Friction (Phi's) Featured Battles Battle continued from previous episode * Aiger Akabane (Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension) vs. Phi (Dread Phoenix 10 Friction) = Aiger & Achilles (2-0) ** Round 4: Phi & Phoenix (Ring-Out Finish; 0pt) ** Round 5: Aiger & Achilles (Burst Finish; 2pts) Special Moves Used * Turbo Defense (Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension) * Turbo Shield (Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension) * Turbo Breaker (Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension) * Turbo Sword (Turbo Achilles 00 Dimension) * Dread Break (Dread Phoenix 10 Friction) * Dread Cannon (Dread Phoenix 10 Friction) * Dread Cannon Crush (Dread Phoenix 10 Friction) * Double Dread Cannon (Dread Phoenix 10 Friction) * Diving Dread Cannon Crush (Dread Phoenix 10 Friction) * Final Dread Impact (Dread Phoenix 10 Friction) Full Episode BEYBLADE BURST TURBO Episode 50 Aiger's Turbo Resonance! Gallery Preview Episode S3E50 Aiger's Vision of Valt.png S3E50 Aiger's Vision of Shu.png S3E50 Aiger's Vision of Ranjiro, Fubuki, Suoh, and Others.png S3E50 Powered Up Aiger and Phi.png S3E50 Clash Scene.png S3E50 Powered Up Aiger.png S3E50 Powered Up Aiger 2.png S3E50 Aiger and Achilles 4.png S3E50 Achilles Bursts Pheonix.png S3E50 Achilles Sunset Drawing.png S3E50 Sunset Ending.png S3E50 Ending.png Trivia * This is the first and only Turbo episode in which Jonji is seen without his mask. * On the beach at the end, you can see Achilles drawn in the sand. * Phi essentially brought his defeat upon himself by requesting a Burst match. If the final battle had been fought normally, he likely would've won with Survivor and Ring-Out Finishes. * According to the Teletoon website, Episode 49 aired on August 17th, 2019 and this episode aired the day after in Canada, though Episodes 44-48 have yet to air by August 17th. * In the fourth round of the battle right after Phoenix's Dread Armor is removed, the Armor can be seen attached to the Phoenix core when activating it's avatar. References Category:Beyblade Burst Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo Category:Beyblade Burst Turbo episodes